


Adore You - Dom x Reader

by holmes_wilson11



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, black hearts club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: You haven't seen Dom for a few months, hes back off tour and shows up at your door. He needs to wind down and you help him sleep properly for the first time in a while by stopping his mind from racing.Inspired by lyrics from Die A Little and Dom's recent tweets about not sleeping to get the new album out for us.
Relationships: Yungblud/reader, yungblud x reader, yungblud x you, yungblud/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Adore You - Dom x Reader

_You help me sleep at night._

My hands pulled the warm fleecy material away from his skin, over his head and onto the hardwood floor. His eyes followed my movements with a unique fascination, off came the belt and next the buttons of his jeans were popped open. My hands moving to his hips, fingers looping into the belt buckles and shoving them down his long pretty legs until they were no longer hugging his skin. 

The world gets to see this more often then I do, him, in just his pants. When he worked on something, he was always all in. His passion for the world was immeasurable, his voice never not heard and sometimes I think he forgets that he is only human. Sleepless nights messing around with beats in the studio, travelling for tour around the globe and interviews with anyone who wanted to hear his infectious babble. 

It was hard, he never wanted to put a label on what we were together; maybe because of all the noise from the outside world or all the drama inside his head. I could never make room for anyone else. The time I got, I cherished. 

_Help me turn off the lights_

He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside. Our eyes finally meeting, he always captivated me when one look; he doesn’t even have to try. His head lulled slightly to one side, a short breath exhaled; eyes still latched onto mine. 

I smiled at him, unable to help it. My immediate response was too cup his cheek and wipe my thumb against his cheek bone as a sign of my pure affection. His immediate response was enclose me in a bone crushing hug. His face pressing into my shoulder and resting there.

_Calm down my obsessed mind_

We stayed like that for a while as he wound down. He didn’t have to be YUNGBLUD around me, he didn’t have to buzz alive with energy or worry about what lyrics would fit into track 5 on the new album. He eventually moved his head into the crook of my neck, warm breath trapped inside the small space making my skin hot. His soft lips peppering kisses on any skin in the area. 

“Love” He murmured against my shoulder, his thick accent filling the silence of the room. 

My eyes closed tightly, it had been months since I heard that in person. I never stopped being excited from him; being proud of him for finding his place in this world. Watching all his stories on every platform of social media, a different country every few weeks, a different city every night. The world screaming his songs and the fulfilled look in his eyes. None of that he could ever give up.

“Dom.” I whispered back. “Lets sleep darling.” My hands clasped around his neck moved to plunge into his hair. 

He sighed heavily, pulling away from my body enough to cup both of my cheeks in his own hands. My hands still massaging his scalp softly, his eyes closed now, his body slumping in front of me. 

“Sleep, what's that?” He joked tiredly, I could tell truth was hidden behind it. Who knows when he last took the time to sleep properly. 

I pulled away from him fully but slowly. My hands lacing into his as I walked us backwards towards my bed. 

“Come on baby.” 

_Your my religion._


End file.
